


Inktober 30 - Dark Vador veut goûter à Obi-Wan

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2018 - Star Wars : Tout le monde veut goûter à Obi-Wan [30]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Inktober, Lightsaber Battles, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Quand on a pris de l'âge, le duel est tout de suite moins épique. Mais du moment que Vador peut soumettre son ancien maître, peu importe le moyen





	Inktober 30 - Dark Vador veut goûter à Obi-Wan

Enfin Dark Vador tenait son vieux Maître ! Après tant d'années, il allait pouvoir lui faire son affaire. Mais force fut de constater que le duel épique n'était pas au rendez-vous. Le corps grinçant du vieil homme ne le disposait plus aux attaques acrobatiques, et le corps en partie cybernétique de Vador l'en empêchait tout autant, le laissant depuis des années contraint de recourir à la puissance plutôt qu'à la finesse. C'est donc des attaques et des contres assez basiques qu'ils s'échangèrent, jusqu'à ce que la force d'un coup n'arrache son arme à Obi-Wan.

Vador exulta mais il s'était laissé distraire et Obi-Wan réussit à lui saisir le poignet et à le tordre, lui faisant à son tour lâcher son sabre laser. Pour éviter que le Jedi s'en empare, Vador saisit l'homme à bras le corps. Ils se retrouvèrent donc à lutter à mains nues - enfin pour Obi-Wan, Vador portait des gants et de toute façon il avait des prothèses en lieu de mains.

La force mécanique eu raison de la force physique et Vador coinça son ancien Maître sous lui.

\- Cette fois j'ai le dessus, vieil homme !

\- Le vieil homme a encore de beaux restes quand il ne s'agit pas de s'ébattre avec des droïdes. Je suis sûr que j'ai eu plus de succès avec mes quelques instants de pauses dans ma vie d'ermite que tu n'as eu de toute ta vie.

\- Que tu crois Kasanova de cantina. Il y a au moins un membre que tu ne m'as pas coupé.

\- Oh ? Et bien tant mieux pour toi, même si je doute que tu saches assez bien t'en servir.

\- Je vais te prouver le contraire !

Sur ce Vador écarta la cape et releva la robe de Kenobi à sa taille - pourquoi avait-il fallu que son dernier pantalon le lâche et qu'il se contente de sa robe au lieu de racler ses maigres économies pour s'en racheter un ? Un bruit de déchirement le fit grimacer. Et en plus ce sagouin venait de détruire son caleçon ! Heureusement qu'il lui en restait encore un de rechange dans son sac, repartir à l'aventure le cul à l'air n'était guère civilisé.

Il fut étonné de sentir du lubrifiant sur le doigt qui s'introduisit dans son fondement. Mais avec tous les rouages de son armure, Vador devait toujours en garder sous le coude. Et au moins il avait gardé ses gants de cuir, Obi-Wan n'aurait pas apprécié de sentir le froid métallique d'une prothèse. Et il semblerait que son ancien Padawan soit décidé à lui prouver qu'il était un excellent amant, prenant le temps de le préparer un minimum. Bon, ce n'était qu'un moment à passer, et avec un peu de chance un bon s'il assurait un minimum par rapport à ses prétentions.

Au moins il semblait avoir encore assez de sang dans le système pour s'assurer une érection, comme il s'imbriquait finalement avec son ancien Maître - plutôt maladroitement de l'avis de celui-ci, ça manquait clairement de fluidité. Obi-Wan crut un instant que le Seigneur Sith allait jouir de suite sous la pression. Mais il sembla réussir à se contenir - même si le vieux Jedi eut l'impression d'avoir senti une pression de Force lui frôler les fesses, aurait-il utilisé la Force pour remplacer un anneau pénien ? Vador n'avait vraiment de respect pour rien. En plus de tricher.

Le cyborg se mit en mouvement, sa respiration artificielle résonnant à l'oreille du Jedi, qui avait vraiment l'impression que la seule chose qui restait de l'humain Anakin se trouvait présentement entre ses fesses. De manière plutôt imposante d'ailleurs, son ancien Padawan était vraiment irritant avec sa manie d'avoir grandi comme un Wookie de partout. Et ça rendait l'adaptation et le plaisir plus difficiles à atteindre.

\- Ta lame est un peu molle pour un ancien chaud zeltron.

\- Pas ma faute si la tienne est rouillée. Pas étonnant à rester dans cette armure.

Vador jura et une de ses mains gantées vint stimuler le pénis ridé d'Obi-Wan - qui restait en meilleur état que son visage, étant resté à l'abri du soleil du désert. À propos de désert, il aurait dû penser à emmener une poignée de sable à glisser dans le caleçon de Vador, dommage. Les administrations du Sith finirent par réveiller pleinement l'érection fatiguée du vieil homme dont la respiration hachée vint s'ajouter à celle sifflante du respirateur artificiel.

Obi-Wan fut le premier à atteindre l'orgasme, rendant les armes face au matraquage de sa prostate - que Vador avait quand même mis un moment à trouver, c'était pourtant pas si difficile de suivre le plaisir de son partenaire via la Force. Il fallut encore quelques allers-retours au Seigneur Sith pour toucher à son tour les étoiles, avec une force qui le laissa à moitié évanoui de plaisir, glissant doucement au sol alors qu'Obi-Wan, remis de son explosion personnelle, réussissait à rester debout contre le mur. Quelques respirations profondes suffirent à lui remettre les idées en place et à raffermir ses pauvres muscles.

Obi-Wan profita que Vador soit dans les vapes pour s'éclipser, laissant retomber bure et cape sur ses jambes. Pourvu qu'on ne s'enquiert pas trop de sa démarche en canard, et surtout qu'on ne tienne pas à le soigner. Obi-Wan se demandait ce qui serait le pire à avouer à Luke : qu'il avait couché avec Vador ou qu'il avait couché avec son père ?

PLUS QUE UN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
